Owari Nai Yume
by sh0rtxd0rksta
Summary: InuYasha and crew stumble upon a deserted village only to find one survivor. What is his purpose? And who will win the battle between life and death? Naraku or Sesshoumaru?
1. Chapter 1

Owari Nai Yume  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything...sux for me eh? lol  
  
RATED: PG 13 BUT IONO BOUT THAT IN LATER CHAPTERS! =P  
  
Summary: InuYasha and crew stumble upon a deserted village only to find one survivor. What is his purpose? And who will win the battle between life and death? Naraku or Sesshoumaru?  
  
A/N: the title of the song owari nai yume [an endless dream] is the third opening song for Inu Yasha a Feudal Fairy Tale and is sung by Aikawa Nanese...It's a nice song =D. Thus this ficcie was inspired by it. =). I'm also a fan of how Aikawa Nanese does her Japanese rock! Haha it sounds so nice...=)  
  
I think I like this fic better then all my other ones...  
  
Life is but an endless dream and to be awaken only occurs during the time of your death...  
  
I made that quote!! do not steal it please.  
  
***************  
  
The moon shined brightly tonight, Inu Yasha noticed as he sat underneath the tree. Luckily it wasn't a new moon. He looked around the camp...everyone was asleep all except for him. Kagome told him to watch the camp while everyone went to sleep. He was so tired and his eyes closed occasionally only to be popped open again by a gentle snore from Miroku. The fire gently died down and with one last flicker of flame it dispersed into ash and charred wood.  
  
Inu Yasha sniffed the air making sure there were no youkai out there to get the shikon no tama. There were none and with that he quietly drifted off to sleep beneath the moonlight.  
  
***************  
  
Rin walked around her garden that Sesshoumaru ordered be put in. She stared at the lily pads on the pond filled with koi. She bent low and touched the surface, ripples erupted and Rin giggled. Suddenly the water steadied again and she could see the reflection of the moon. She reached out to touch it only to feel wetness underneath her finger. She felt a hand on her head and she looked up to see Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama!" she squealed and stood up to hug him. He looked down at her, her tiny arms embracing him. He smiled.  
  
"Rin," he said and she looked up. "Why aren't you sleeping?"  
  
"Rin had a dream, a very scary dream," she said.  
  
"Jakken," Sesshoumaru called and Jakken came running at the sound of his lord's voice.  
  
"Yes, mi'lord?" he asked.  
  
"Bring Rin back inside and make sure she gets some rest we'll be leaving tomorrow," Sesshoumaru said.  
  
"And where are we going, may I ask?" Jakken asked taking Rin's hand.  
  
"Oh, you'll see," Sesshoumaru said and turned back to the pond. "We have to go get something from our old friend, Naraku," he said to no one.  
  
***************  
  
"Inu Yasha wake up!" Kagome said kicking him.  
  
"Huh? Wha...?" Inu Yasha said blinking and looking up to find a very scary looking woman in front of him.  
  
"YOU, were supposed to watch the camp last night!"  
  
"I did! You crazy woman!"  
  
"I'm not crazy!" Kagome said spit flying from her mouth. "If you watched the camp then why did you let the fire out? HUH?"  
  
"So that's why you're mad...because the fire went out? And I thought it was something serious," Inu Yasha said.  
  
"This is serious! We could have been frozen to death! It's winter you know!"  
  
"I know, I know," Inu Yasha said sounding like he was bored.  
  
"Can we move before we get frozen to the spot?" Sango said getting annoyed at their bickering. Kagome turned around, "I suppose," she said and picked up her pack and started walking the rest of the crew closely behind.  
  
They walked through some forests and ended up in a village. The village was in a twisted state, everything was burned and people were on the ground half burned half bitten and soaked with their own blood.  
  
"This place reeks can we move on?" Inu Yasha said smelling the blood and aroma of burned bodies.  
  
"What happened?" Kagome said looking around.  
  
"Hey, Kid! What are you? OWW!" Miroku said and everyone turned to see Miroku fighting against a little boy who looked surprisingly like Kohaku.  
  
"Kohaku?" Sango said looking at him.  
  
"What're you guys just staring--OW THAT HURTS YOU KNOW!" Miroku yelled. Inu Yasha stepped forward and lifted the boy by his collar.  
  
"You're not gonna get me you filthy youkai!" He spat in Inu Yasha's face.  
  
"You disgusting little brat! I am not a filthy youkai!" Inu Yasha said getting pissed off.  
  
"You're right, you're not, you're nothing but a filthy little hanyou!" the kid said.  
  
"Ok, that's it prepare to meet your doom you stupid little piece of sh--"  
  
"SIT!" Kagome yelled and Inu Yasha pummeled to the ground headfirst.  
  
"Alright!" The kid said.  
  
"What's your name, kid?" Kagome asked, as she got nearer.  
  
"Ko," he said and Sango breathed a sigh of relief. It wasn't her brother.  
  
"What happened here?" Inu Yasha said finally getting out of the ground.  
  
"I'm not telling you," Ko said and stuck his tongue out.  
  
Inu Yasha growled at him and pulled the tetsusaiga out of its hold.  
  
"Inu Yasha put the tetsusaiga back he's only a little kid," Sango said and Inu Yasha glared but put it back.  
  
"What happened to this village?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Well, first there were these youkai things. They looked like him," and Ko pointed at Inu Yasha. "They came here and killed everyone looking for something I dunno I kinda forgot..."  
  
"Well, that's ok, so that's what happened then?" Sango asked. Ko nodded his head.  
  
"How come you're the only survivor?" Miroku asked getting suspicious.  
  
"I dunno, my mom just told me to hide and so I did," Ko answered.  
  
"Let's leave this place reeks," Inu Yasha said and began walking, Miroku in close pursuit.  
  
"You're not gonna leave me are you?" Ko said.  
  
"NO, we're not!" Kagome said and glared at the two men who were walking. "In fact, we're taking you along!"  
  
"Really?!" Ko said and jumped up and down.  
  
Inu Yasha's ear twitched as he heard what Kagome said. `What is she thinking?!` he thought.  
  
"Yeah, really!" Shippo chirped in.  
  
"Yay! I won't be alone anymore!"  
  
***************  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama, we're are we going? Rin is tired," Rin said and looked at Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru sighed. Not another interference, humans are so weak. He looked down at her a scolding face on. She stepped back in fear. She knew what the consequences were for making Sesshoumaru angry. The moment he noticed her step back he scolded himself for being so harsh on her.  
  
"If resting is what you wish then we shall," he said and decided to pick out a spot for them. He sniffed the air his hanyou brother was here not too long ago. He could smell the familiar scent of half-breed. Rin ran around Sesshoumaru in circles and plopped down on the ground when she got dizzy. Rin giggled and Jakken shook his head in disagreement.  
  
A few miles ahead of them a hungry ogre youkai smelled the scent of human flesh in the south. He licked his lips and ran to the scent. Sesshoumaru picked up the diluting smell of ogre and stood up, toukijin in hand. The ogre youkai stepped forward and lashed out at Rin. Though, Sesshoumaru was too fast for him and he sliced the ogre in half. Green blood splattered the ground and with a groan the ogre youkai fell to the ground. Rin gasped in fear, she was covered in ogre blood. It burned her skin and she screamed at the pain. The blood was somehow poisonous.  
  
Sesshoumaru heard her scream so he picked her up and ran to a nearby spring, river, lake, whatever just as long as he didn't have to hear the piercing scream that emitted from Rin's mouth. He found a river and went to the banks to wash Rin. She quieted down when the blood came off her skin but there were bruises to replace them. No worry though, Sesshoumaru had the tensaiga and he used it to heal her.  
  
"How do you feel?" He asked her.  
  
"Rin feels fine," she said and gave him a toothy grin. He set her down and they both walked back to camp. `My visit to Naraku shall be delayed...only for a while, though...` He thought.  
  
***************  
  
"Kagome can't we just dump him in a river or something? He's really getting on my nerves!" Inu Yasha said in protest.  
  
"Just because he hates you doesn't mean you have to be so hard on him!" Shippo said putting Inu Yasha's hair on fire.  
  
"Why you little fur ball!" Inu Yasha said and lunged at Shippo.  
  
`Great...These idiots are falling for it,` Ko said and smiled at the thought. They sat down by a river and ate the lunch that Kagome brought for them today. It was some chips and sushi.  
  
"I don't like that kid," Miroku said to Inu Yasha.  
  
"Me either," Inu Yasha said looking at Ko in pure disgust.  
  
"Don't you think it's odd that he was the only survivor? Makes me think..." Miroku said and looked at Ko happily eating his lunch.  
  
"Of course I think it's odd but if I say something Shippo might put my hair on fire again and Kagome might sit me and Sango would probably put Kirara on me!" Inu Yasha said. "Why does everyone do things to me?!?!"  
  
Miroku laughed at Inu Yasha.  
  
"It's not funny! How would you feel if you got your hair on fire!"  
  
"I dunno," Miroku pondered. "Never happened to me before," and he took a bite of sushi.  
  
Ko pointed at Inu Yasha and Miroku in their own secluded corner.  
  
"They keep looking at me," Ko told Kagome.  
  
"Oh, don't worry they'll like you in time," Kagome said reassuring him.  
  
"Are they gay? Is that why they're all alone?" Ko said and what he said made Sango, Shippo and Kagome burst out laughing.  
  
"No, they're not gay!" Kagome struggled to say in between laughs.  
  
"Oh, okay!" Ko said and began to eat his chips. `If my plan is to work then InuYasha and Miroku will have to be gone...`  
  
***************  
  
Naraku sat on his bed staring at the mirror in front of him. It wasn't an ordinary mirror it showed what was currently happening.  
  
"Focus on Ko, see if he's carrying out his plan," He ordered the mirror. The mirror showed a little boy eating lunch with two women a kitsune youkai and another youkai.  
  
"Where're are InuYasha and that monk?" he asked and the mirror showed InuYasha and Miroku glaring at Ko.  
  
"What fools," he said and laughed to himself. His laughter then resulted into hacking so he calmed himself down and ordered a servant to bring him water. He drank the water and continued watching his mirror not knowing that Sesshoumaru was slowly making his way to his castle.  
  
***************  
  
The end of the chapter! ^^. I enjoyed writing this. hehe as you can see I'm extremely bored and it's...dun dun duuun...WINTER BREAK! YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! review please and stay tuned for the next chapter of Owari Nai Yume! 


	2. Chapter 2

Owari Nai Yume  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything...sux for me eh? lol  
  
RATED: PG 13 BUT IONO BOUT THAT IN LATER CHAPTERS! =P  
  
Summary: InuYasha and crew stumble upon a deserted village only to find one survivor. What is his purpose? And who will win the battle between life and death? Naraku or Sesshoumaru?  
  
A/N: the title of the song owari nai yume [an endless dream] is the third opening song for Inu Yasha a Feudal Fairy Tale and is sung by Aikawa Nanese...It's a nice song =D. Thus this ficcie was inspired by it. =). I'm also a fan of how Aikawa Nanese does her Japanese rock! Haha it sounds so nice...=)  
  
fun stuff...BLAH  
  
Life is but an endless dream and to be awaken only occurs during the time of your death...  
  
I made that quote!! do not steal it please.  
  
***************  
  
Ko waited for everyone to fall asleep before he carried out his plan. "This is gonna be too easy," he said to himself as he got up from the ground.  
  
"First, I shall rid of InuYasha and Miroku," He said and put a sleeping spell on them making sure they were in a deep sleep. He dragged the both of them; one of his hands on one of their legs and brought them into a forest. He covered them with leaves and branches and made sure none of their parts showed.  
  
Then he entered InuYasha's mind...  
  
Ko made InuYasha's brain think it was the next day of their adventure he put everyone in it.  
  
"Kagome I wanna get rid of that child!" InuYasha said stubbornly.  
  
"No, InuYasha I promised him that we'd take care of him," Kagome said. "And besides it's not like he's bothering you is he?"  
  
"Yes, he is," InuYasha said.  
  
"How?" Kagome asked tapping her foot.  
  
"Well, he's around and that's what's bothering me," InuYasha said.  
  
"OH come on! He's just a little kid!" Kagome said.  
  
"So? I told you before...I don't like kids," InuYasha said settling the matter or so he thought.  
  
"Well then I guess you'll just have to get used to this one because he's not going anywhere!" Kagome said and stomped off into the forest.  
  
"What? What did I say?" InuYasha said and looked at Miroku. Miroku shrugged and continued watching Kirara chase a butterfly.  
  
Ko exited InuYasha's mind. It was set...time for Miroku's. But he somehow he couldn't enter Miroku's mind. It was as if it was sealed off to any kind of youkai. No worry, I can just use one of my spells to put him in a sleep he'll never wake up from and so Ko did.  
  
"InuYasha! Miroku!" Kagome, Sango and Shippo called out.  
  
"Tch. Where are they?" Sango said getting worried.  
  
"I saw them walking north, last night," Ko said.  
  
"Well...I guess we'll just have to catch up to them then, eh?" Shippo said and walked forward.  
  
"Yeah," Kagome said and with one last look at the camp she stepped forward leaving InuYasha and Miroku behind.  
  
***************  
  
There was that smell again, Sesshoumaru thought. Am I just following my brother's footsteps? He asked himself. He sniffed around. That monk was with him too. Jakken looked up at Sesshoumaru wondering if he smelled the hanyou and monk nearby too. He did.  
  
"Why did we stop?" Rin asked Sesshoumaru lightly tugging on his sleeve. He looked down at her and continued walking. He no longer smelled his brother and the monk. So he took a step back and smelled them again. This time the scent was strong. He walked into the forest only to find two large lumps of leaves and twigs.  
  
Whoever wanted to hide something didn't do a good job at it; Sesshoumaru thought and ordered Jakken to see what was under the leaves and twigs. It was InuYasha and Miroku. Sesshoumaru pulled his toukijin out but only found out that they were knocked out. He smelled the air. Someone used a sleeping spell on them.  
  
"Jakken, put the leaves back on so we can leave," Sesshoumaru said putting his toukijin back where it came from.  
  
"Yes, mi'lord," Jakken obeyed.  
  
***************  
  
"Those two are starting to get me worried," Kagome said. "IF THIS IS A JOKE IT'S NOT FUNNY!" she yelled her echo sounding back to her.  
  
"Ahh, they'll show up later I know it! They probably went to go look for food," Sango suggested and Kagome nodded. She was really worried about them. InuYasha...were are you? She thought.  
  
Ko was falling behind them with Kirara. He noticed she was glaring at him.  
  
"What are you looking at?" He asked her and tried to kick her but failed as she ran up Sango's shoulder.  
  
"Damn, cat you're next," he said and ran to catch up with the crew. They entered another village this time it wasn't deserted but blooming with life.  
  
Kagome walked up to an old man. "Excuse me, but have you seen a guy with white hair with dog ears like this," she said and shaped her fingers into what looked like triangles and propped them on her head.  
  
"No, sorry," he said and walked on. Kagome sighed. If the villagers hadn't seen them then were did they go?  
  
"Ma'am have you seen a monk with a short ponytail on the back of his head?" Sango asked the nearest person who shook her head.  
  
She later met up with Kagome at the end of the village.  
  
"Any news?" Sango asked.  
  
"No, every person I've asked all shook their head, this is getting very frustrating," Kagome said and patted her head. "Do you know were Ko, Shippo and Kirara went?"  
  
"No, I've been wondering about that too," Sango said. "First, it's Miroku and InuYasha now it's-Oh there they are," Sango said and ran up to them. She looked at them. "Where's Kirara?" she asked Ko.  
  
He shrugged and so did Shippo.  
  
`That's weird...ever since Ko came along three people have gone missing...maybe he's the cause for this?` Kagome thought then shook her head. `Ko's too innocent to be the cause. `  
  
"Kirara!" Sango called. Kirara heard Sango calling but couldn't move she was stuck in a wooden crate and scrolls denied her of transforming. She called out but no one heard her. She was getting really pissed off so she tried transforming again. It didn't work.  
  
"Kirara!" Sango called again. "Oh, it's no use..."  
  
"Shippo what's wrong?" Kagome asked.  
  
Shippo shrugged.  
  
"Ko, what happened to Shippo?" she asked him.  
  
"I dunno, we were playing and then all of a sudden some youkai put a spell on him!" Ko said. "Honest!"  
  
"Ok, I'll believe you," Kagome said and smiled.  
  
`Man is she stupid,` Ko thought staring at her.  
  
"Kagome, Kirara is gone I don't know what happened to her and Shippo...Shippo's mute," Sango said coming back from looking for Kirara.  
  
"I know about Shippo...Ko said that some youkai went after them and put a spell on Shippo," Kagome whispered.  
  
"Honestly, I think it's Ko doing this," Sango said.  
  
"I doubt that! I seriously doubt that!" Kagome said.  
  
"What? WHY?"  
  
"Because, he's too sweet too cute and too innocent to do those things!"  
  
"Innocent? Innocent Kagome? What the hell is wrong with you?"  
  
"Nothing is wrong with me Sango! Just because you've lost your boyfriend and cat doesn't mean that you have to blame it all on Ko!"  
  
"Well you've lost your lover too!"  
  
SMACK. Kagome slapped Sango.  
  
"Never ever call InuYasha that stupid hanyou my lover," Kagome said.  
  
"Something is obviously wrong with you," Sango said and marched off.  
  
"Go ahead! Leave! I don't need you anyway!" Kagome said and stomped off.  
  
"Where's Sango?" Ko asked her.  
  
"She died," Kagome said and walked off. Ko smiled to himself. He had Kagome brain-washed and she scared off Sango for him. Maybe she wasn't too stupid after all.  
  
***************  
  
Naraku sat staring at the mirror. "This is getting quite interesting," he thought and continued to watch.  
  
"Ah Un," Sesshoumaru called and Ah Un came flying forward. Sesshoumaru helped Rin up and got up after her. Jakken struggled to get on.  
  
"Fly to Naraku's castle," He said and the beast brought them there though not as quick as Sesshoumaru expected. When they reached the castle Sesshoumaru ordered Jakken to take Rin home on Ah Un. Jakken obeyed and as soon as the cloud dispersed into the sky Sesshoumaru entered the castle gates alone. The youkai around the castle stopped what they were doing.  
  
"What do you want?" one of them called out to him. CRACK. He used his whip on it and the youkai fell to the ground in pieces. The other youkai gasped in fear and ran for their lives inside the castle. Sesshoumaru laughed at how easy this was going to be. He took his toukijin out and slashed at the doors. They fell down with a large thump that made the whole castle shake.  
  
Meanwhile in Naraku's room.  
  
"What was that?" he snapped as he felt the floor shake around him. He stopped watching the mirror and stood up to peek outside. Sesshoumaru was out there terrorizing his servants.  
  
"Heh...So he came...Well, I have a surprise for him too," and he snapped his fingers bringing in an unconscious Jakken, Rin and Ah Un.  
  
Sesshoumaru laughed at how weak the youkai were. These are Naraku's followers? With all that fear he caused I thought he would've had better security, guess not. Sesshoumaru thought and sliced through some more youkai blood spilling all over the grounds.  
  
How amusing are their attempts to try and overthrow me, he thought again as he sliced through some more. He quickly entered the castle and ran up the steps to what he knew as Naraku's room.  
  
"Ah, so you came Sesshoumaru," Naraku said as he got up from his bed, sword in hand. "I know what you want, but you'll have to get through me to get the Mirror of Illusion," he said and grinned.  
  
"How amusing," Sesshoumaru said. "You grin before your death, surely you think you will be victorious?"  
  
"I don't think," Naraku said and got ready for his first attack. "I know so," and he charged at Sesshoumaru swinging his blade. Sesshoumaru dodged just in time before the swing could claim his head. He swung toukijin but Naraku dodged it. Damn, he's just as fast as I am, he thought and swung again the force of toukijin making a hole in the paper wall.  
  
"So, that's the power of toukijin," Naraku drawled as he landed by the wall. "I shall pry the sword from your dead hands when I'm done with you," and he attacked again, Sesshoumaru dodging it just a few inches from his nose. Sesshoumaru smiled to himself as he leapt out of the hole toukijin made and landed safely on the ground. Naraku followed he was actually having some fun.  
  
By the time Naraku landed Sesshoumaru was already in his transformed state. Howling he charged at Naraku with his fangs dripping with deadly poison. Naraku dodged and jumped into the air getting ready to impale Sesshoumaru but he dodged and Naraku landed on the ground with his sword stuck.  
  
"I don't need a sword to defeat my enemies," Naraku said and lunged at Sesshoumaru with his claws. He got him. He got Sesshoumaru in the neck. Sesshoumaru howled in pain and tried to shake Naraku off but to no avail Naraku would not budge. Naraku dug his nails into Sesshoumaru's skin deeper and deeper into his flesh. But right when Naraku was going to spill his poison into Sesshoumaru's body a bright blue light erupted from his side and Naraku flew landing some ten feet away from Sesshoumaru. Once again tensaiga protected him. He was starting to love this sword.  
  
Sesshoumaru transformed back into his taiyoukai form and used tensaiga to heal his wound. He took toukijin back out and placed the tip at Naraku's throat.  
  
"Now you shall die," Sesshoumaru said calmly and moved his sword to cut off Naraku's head but Naraku moved out from under him and jumped back into his room. `What is the meaning of this? ` Sesshoumaru thought and angrily jumped to chase Naraku.  
  
"You followed, just as I expected," Naraku said and snapped his fingers. Rin, Jakken and Ah Un were trapped inside a glass box each were still unconscious. "Look what a little youkai brought me," he said and pointed at a grinning dragon youkai.  
  
"You're presence is very much appreciated," Naraku said to Sesshoumaru. "Now, will you watch you're friends die for my life and a priceless mirror? Or will I have to kill you in order to let them go?"  
  
Sesshoumaru looked at Rin, Jakken and Ah Un. He couldn't believe that it was them. He should've checked the air to see if it was all right for them to go unprotected. Oh how he will kill Jakken for not protecting Rin.  
  
***************  
  
THE END OF THE CHAPTER! hahaha sorry for the cliffy guys! but I just had to do it...ya noe? AND DID YOU ACTUALLY THINK I'D KILL SESSHOUMARU?! HE'S TOO COOL TO BE KILLED OFF! =P. anyway review please and stay tuned for more of OWARI NAI YUME!!! lol.  
  
InuYasha: you're so...weird...  
  
sh0rtxd0rksta: SHUDDUP! *smacks inuyasha*  
  
Sesshoumaru: Yay.  
  
[imagine that...Sesshoumaru saying yay...or worse...YEEHA RIDE EM COWBOYS! now that is spine curdling...] 


	3. Chapter 3

Owari Nai Yume  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything...sux for me eh? lol  
  
RATED: PG 13 BUT IONO BOUT THAT IN LATER CHAPTERS! =P  
  
Summary: InuYasha and crew stumble upon a deserted village only to find one survivor. What is his purpose? And who will win the battle between life and death? Naraku or Sesshoumaru?  
  
A/N: the title of the song owari nai yume [an endless dream] is the third opening song for Inu Yasha a Feudal Fairy Tale and is sung by Aikawa Nanese...It's a nice song =D. Thus this ficcie was inspired by it. =). I'm also a fan of how Aikawa Nanese does her Japanese rock! Haha it sounds so nice...=)  
  
ONTO THE KILLING! o.o...nvm me...  
  
Life is but an endless dream and to be awaken only occurs during the time of your death...  
  
I made that quote!! do not steal it please.  
  
***************  
  
"Well? What's your decision?" Naraku asked grinning.  
  
Oh how Sesshoumaru would love to slice that grin off his face instead he used his whip made of energy and sliced the dragon youkai in two.  
  
"Don't keep me waiting," Naraku said dangerously not affected by the killing.  
  
"Why don't I just kill you, take the mirror and get Rin out of that damn box you've locked her in!" Sesshoumaru said through gritted fangs.  
  
"Oh dear, seems you've got the wrong idea," Naraku said stepping toward the box. "See, you hand over toukijin and you get the mirror...If you don't cooperate your friends" he said tapping the glass "shall die".  
  
He couldn't decide...He could get another sword but that would mean he'd have to rely on his powers while a new sword was in the process and he didn't want that. He also didn't like the thought of Naraku's filthy hands holding his sword, his toukijin. He could just let them die and he could revive them with the tensaiga...but then he didn't want to rely on his sword for giving them life. Choices, choices how he hated them.  
  
***************  
  
Sango marched off in fury. She was so angry she could kill something! Kagome was so stupid! Obviously Ko had something on her and Sango decided to go back to the camp that they made before InuYasha and Miroku vanished. She made her way back to the camp safely. She searched all over the place and finally found two odd looking lumps of leaves and twigs.  
  
"Hmm..." Sango said coming nearer. "Wonder what this is," and she swiped the leaves to reveal InuYasha and Miroku.  
  
"What the?" Sango said and looked at them. "They're asleep! This must be Ko's doing..." Sango said and tried to wake them up.  
  
"WAKE UP! WAKE UP!" Sango yelled slapping both their faces with all her might. It didn't work. She suddenly got an idea and decided to search for water. She found a hot spring not to far from there and she returned to where they were. She grabbed Miroku and hoisted him unto her shoulder.  
  
"Kami, you're so heavy," Sango said and she dropped him on the floor next to the spring his head banging on the ground. "Ooh...Gomen," Sango said and dunked Miroku's head in the water. She emerged him and he still didn't wake up. "What kind of magic is this?" and since she figured InuYasha wouldn't wake up from the water either, she decided to bring him next to the hot spring just in case.  
  
In InuYasha's mind...  
  
"Inu Yasha! I found a shikon no tama!" Kagome said as she came out from the cave.  
  
"Fun," He said and came closer. "You're dirty...Let me help you out there," he said and tugged on Kagome's school uniform. It let go and she was standing in her underwear. A low growl came from him. He touched her face and his hands when down to her neck. He kissed her. WAIT...he kissed her? He would never do that in real life...Unless...he was dreaming about Kagome again.  
  
He stopped and she looked at him. "What's wrong?" she asked.  
  
"Huh? Nothing," he said and continued kissing her. This doesn't feel right...I can't smell her...I can't taste her...I can't feel her, he thought and stopped again.  
  
"InuYasha if you don't wanna do this then what's the point of taking my uniform off!" Kagome scolded him.  
  
"This is a dream," he thought and pinched himself. He didn't feel a thing.  
  
"It's so not a dream!" Kagome said.  
  
"Yes, it is...You'd never let me take your uniform off," He said.  
  
"Well...maybe I changed my mind?" Kagome said.  
  
"It's not a dream," Ko said.  
  
"You were watching?!" Kagome said embarrassed. Ko nodded.  
  
"It's not a dream Inu Yasha..." Ko repeated over and over again.  
  
Out of InuYasha's mind.  
  
Sango saw InuYasha stir. Maybe he was waking up?! She went over to him and poked his face. No, no other signs of movement. What a bummer. She was stuck with two men who wouldn't wake up and with no company but herself that she could talk to.  
  
Inside InuYasha's mind, again.  
  
"It's a dream you little kid!" InuYasha snarled and grabbed Ko by the neck. Ko still kept repeating the same lines as before.  
  
"Shut up!" InuYasha said strangling Ko.  
  
"It's...Not..." Ko continued to say.  
  
"I said SHUT UP!" InuYasha said yet again tightening his hold on Ko's neck.  
  
"A...Dream..." and Ko hung limply to the side.  
  
The scene in front of InuYasha started swirling. "Huh? What?" he said the scenery making him dizzy.  
  
Out of InuYasha's Mind.  
  
"Aahh...Wha happened?" InuYasha said waking up.  
  
"Oh! You're awake!" Sango said.  
  
"How'd I get here?" InuYasha said splashing his face with water.  
  
"Well...I found you and Miroku covered in leaves and..." she recalled the whole thing that happened to her.  
  
"I told Kagome that he was nothin' but trouble," InuYasha said now learning why Sango was all on her own.  
  
"But...I don't know how to wake up Miroku," Sango said looking at Miroku.  
  
"Well...In my dream I had to kill Ko to get out so...Maybe he didn't figure that out yet?" InuYasha said.  
  
"Maybe..." Sango said. "Well I suppose we catch up with them now!" she said and stood up. "You get to carry me and Miroku on your back," Sango said and jumped on InuYasha.  
  
"Fun," grumbled InuYasha and picked up Miroku.  
  
***************  
  
Sesshoumaru didn't know what to do. He had to make up his mind...And fast. Naraku was getting very impatient. Rin started to stir in the box and Sesshoumaru turned his head to watch, so did Naraku.  
  
"Well, the little missy is up," Naraku said gesturing to her. Sesshoumaru glared at him and took this chance to swing toukijin at Naraku. Naraku took a step to the side.  
  
"Shit," Sesshoumaru cursed.  
  
"I told you...either you give me toukijin you get what you want but I guess you'll just have to see them die," Naraku said and sent a wave of poisonous gas inside the glass. He heard Rin coughing. Oh, how he's going to kill Naraku. Sesshoumaru swung his blade at Naraku again finally getting the bastards arm. Sesshoumaru smiled as the scent of blood mixed in with the poison...Naraku's blood. Naraku laughed. Sesshoumaru didn't get it but when he looked inside the box he could see Rin fall.  
  
Sesshoumaru swung at Naraku again this time with all his might. Toukijin's power hurled Naraku out of his room, which made another hole in the paper wall. Naraku landed on the ground his clothing torn all over his body. This time Sesshoumaru sliced his head off without hesitating. Naraku made his final breath as his head rolled onto the ground. Sesshoumaru jumped back into the room the cloud of poison dispersed and he shattered the box that kept Rin, Jakken and Ah Un in.  
  
He picked her up and she began coughing. He sighed. She wasn't dead.  
  
***************  
  
Ko smelled the scent in the air. It was InuYasha's accompanied with Sango's and Miroku's. That bitch woke them up, he thought.  
  
"Hurry, we have to go! Evil people are after us!" He said and ushered Kagome and Shippo forward.  
  
"But--" Kagome said in protest only to find that Ko was pushing her and Shippo onto the road.  
  
"I'm back!" InuYasha called he set Miroku and Sango down and took tetsusaiga out.  
  
"Inu...Yasha?" Kagome said stepping forward. InuYasha nodded.  
  
"It's not InuYasha!" Ko said blocking Kagome's way.  
  
"You're right, Ko, it's not," Kagome said and shook her head. Ko smiled and looked at the trio in front of him.  
  
"What the hell did you do to her?!" InuYasha said.  
  
"Oh, nothing," Ko said stepping forward.  
  
"You bastard!" InuYasha said coming forward tetsusaiga transformed.  
  
"Really now, is this a time to use such uncalled for words?"  
  
"Hell yeah," InuYasha said. "Turn her back, now!"  
  
"Hmph, like I would listen to some hanyou like you," Ko said.  
  
"You better," InuYasha said and charged at Ko but stopped because Kagome was guarding him.  
  
"Kagome get outta the way!" InuYasha said.  
  
"No! You'll have to go through me to get to him!" Kagome said.  
  
"Grr...KAGOME GET THE HELL OUT OF MY WAY!"  
  
"NO! JUST BECAUSE YOU WANT HIM DEAD DOESN'T MEAN I DO!"  
  
InuYasha blinked at her. What the hell was she talking about? He thought confused.  
  
"Kagome...move," InuYasha said gently.  
  
"InuYasha?" Kagome said. InuYasha's ears perked up at the sound of his name. "InuYasha? Where are you?"  
  
"I'm here, right here, right in front of you," InuYasha said.  
  
"I...I can't..." Kagome said and fell forward. Her cause of falling showed what was on her back. Ko had stabbed her.  
  
"Oh my god..." Sango breathed and brought her hands up to her mouth. InuYasha stared at Kagome's body hopefully she was still alive. But that thought didn't quench the hunger he had for blood...Ko's blood.  
  
Ko laughed. "Such a stupid girl!" He said and laughed some more.  
  
"Take that back..." InuYasha said through gritted teeth. He could feel his eyes turning red.  
  
"No," Ko said and took his dagger out of Kagome's back and licked her blood. "Mm...she tastes good," he said.  
  
"You...Bastard!" InuYasha said his eyes now fully red. "I'll kill you!" he said and charged at Ko. InuYasha was way to fast for him and in a matter of seconds Ko fell to the floor laughing.  
  
"What the hell is so funny?" InuYasha kicked at him.  
  
"Nothi--" Ko said but got cut of because InuYasha stomped on his head. Miroku woke up and found Kagome on the floor bleeding to death. InuYasha turned her over and he saw her smiling at him.  
  
"InuYasha..." She said almost happily. "Sango, Miroku...Shippo," she said looking up at them all crowding around her. Sango couldn't help it...Her tears had to come. They dropped on Kagome's face.  
  
"Don't...Don't cry..." Kagome said and looked at InuYasha. "I'm sorry...I'm sorry everyone...InuYasha...I...I love...you..." she said and drifted off into a sleep she would never awake from.  
  
***************  
  
How do you like that for an ending? lol hehe...don't worry I'll bring her back...after numerous attempts of stealing...=D oops said to much! HAHA...well for all you Kagome lovers I said I'd bring her back okay! NO FLAMES...REVIEW PLEASE! AND STAY AROUND FOR MORE OF...dun dun duuun...OWARI NAI YUME!  
  
InuYasha: you just kill her off like that...? -.-  
  
sh0rtxd0rksta: haha...yehp! ^^  
  
Sesshoumaru: Yay.  
  
InuYasha: can ya stop doing that? it gets kinda weird...  
  
sh0rtxd0rksta: yeah...  
  
Sesshoumaru: *glares*  
  
sh0rtxd0rksta: ok...o.o...well see ya! ^^ 


	4. Chapter 4

Owari Nai Yume  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything...sux for me eh? lol  
  
RATED: Rated R for InuYasha's bad mouth...=P and more possible violence haha =D.  
  
Summary: How will InuYasha revive Kagome from her death when an old love, Kikyo, has her soul?  
  
A/N: the title of the song owari nai yume [an endless dream] is the third opening song for Inu Yasha a Feudal Fairy Tale and is sung by Aikawa Nanese...It's a nice song =D. Thus this ficcie was inspired by it. =). I'm also a fan of how Aikawa Nanese does her Japanese rock! Haha it sounds so nice...=)  
  
hmm...how shall this plot work out? I dunno...and I'm the writer...hmmm...  
  
bI MESSED UP...THE MIRROR WAS SUPPOSED TO BE CALLED MIRROR OF THE PRESENT NOT ILLUSION MY BAD! =P OH AND RIN'S 10 IN MY FICCIE SHE'S NOT 7 ANYMORE...JUST TAH LETCHA KNOW.../b  
  
iLife is but an endless dream and to be awaken only occurs during the time of your death.../i  
  
I made that quote!! bdo not steal it please./b  
  
***************  
  
"Kagome?" InuYasha asked not sure if she was really dead or just playing around. He sniffed the air...the scent of death emitting from Kagome's body.  
  
"Kagome, stop playing around and wake up damn it!" He growled and shook her. Her hand fell to the side and InuYasha dropped her. She was gone...that's all he knew.  
  
"InuYasha I think we should go back to Kaede," Miroku said staring at his friend. InuYasha glared at him and picked up Kagome's lifeless body.  
  
"You can follow me if you want," InuYasha said to them and jumped onto the treetops back to Kaede's village.  
  
"Shippo are you ok?" Sango asked him. Shippo was shaking from head to toe he didn't know what to do.  
  
"She's dead...it's all my fault...oh my god InuYasha's gonna kill me..." he whined and grabbed Sango's hand.  
  
"HELP ME! HE'S GONNA KILL ME!! AAAAAAHH!!" Shippo screamed. Miroku picked up his staff and whacked Shippo on the head and he toppled over.  
  
"Snap out of it! It's not your fault!" Miroku said scolding. He looked at Shippo knocked out on the ground.  
  
"You think I hit him too hard?" Miroku said bending over to observe Shippo's breathing.  
  
"Can we go now? InuYasha's probably waiting for us," Sango said and picked up Shippo and ran the way InuYasha went.  
  
"Jeez..." Miroku said staring after her when he realized that she wasn't going to turn back to wait for him Miroku ran to catch up. "WAAAAAIT! WAAAAAIT FOR MEEEEEEEEE!"  
  
***************  
  
Sesshoumaru looked for a cave so that they could rest. Luckily he found one not to far from the late Naraku's castle. He set Rin down and waited for Jakken and Ah Un to get there. Finally he saw them in sight still a bit woozy from the poison.  
  
"What took you so damn long?" Sesshoumaru asked Jakken.  
  
"Sorry, mi'lord but I think the poison is still in me," Jakken said bowing.  
  
"Go collect firewood," Sesshoumaru said and kicked Jakken out of the cave. "Ah Un keep Rin company while I go back to the castle to collect what now belongs to me," he said and exited the cave.  
  
"He didn't have to kick me so hard," Jakken said picking up random sticks and branches and bringing them back to the cave. "He's going to kill me one day and watch, no more firewood collector for him," he said again absently reaching for twigs. When he figured they had enough wood he ordered the old man on his staff of heads to light the wood on fire. And soon enough they had a blazing fire right in front of them.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama?" Rin asked in her sleep. Ah Un moved closer and provided something soft to sleep on for Rin. She snuggled into Ah Un and fell into a deep sleep once again.  
  
***************  
  
"This is strange," Sango said to Miroku.  
  
"What is?" Miroku managed to say between huffs and puffs.  
  
"This is where we found Ko...but it's not a village anymore, it's more like a...forest," Sango said looking around.  
  
"That's interesting," Miroku said. [a/n: I got the `that's interesting` line from Johnny Depp in Pirates of the Caribbean ahaha it's my favorite line...=D]  
  
"Well, let's get going I suppose Ko was an illusionist as well as a yume youkai," Sango said and took a step forward.  
  
"I guess, but can we not run anymore?" Miroku whined and saw that Sango nodded her head. They reached Kaede's village and headed toward her house.  
  
"WHAT'S THIS? YOU SWORE TO PROTECT HER BUT YOU DIDN'T?" Kaede yelled. Miroku and Sango could hear the scream. They heard InuYasha mutter something but it was too soft to hear through the wooden frames so they entered.  
  
"Ok, so her death was my fault whatever, tell me what I have to do to bring her back," InuYasha said pointing at Kagome on the ground.  
  
"I'm afraid it's too late for that..." Kaede said putting her hands to her face.  
  
"What do you mean to late?" InuYasha said getting mad.  
  
"I'm sorry but I think my sister, Kikyo has acquired the soul required for the tensaiga to bring her back," Kaede said.  
  
"Kik...yo?" InuYasha muttered in disbelief. Kikyo has the soul? What the hell is he gonna do now?  
  
"Yes, Kikyo," Kaede said and looked at InuYasha through forgiving eyes.  
  
"What the hell does that mean?" InuYasha said.  
  
Kaede sighed. "It means that you'll have to kill Kikyo in order to bring Kagome back then keep the soul at bay while you take the tensaiga from Lord Sesshoumaru".  
  
"Kill, Kikyo? Do you think I'm really capable of killing her? I still...I still..." InuYasha said not wanting to say the three words that wanted to pop out of his mouth.  
  
"Well, it's either that or Kagome stays dead forever, you hear?" Kaede said.  
  
InuYasha didn't know what to do, he wanted Kagome to live but then he didn't want to kill Kikyo for the second time. He still loved Kikyo even if she thought him as the betrayer.  
  
"GAH!" InuYasha yelled in fury grabbing his head. "I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO FUCKIN' DO!" he began to cry.  
  
"KAMI DAMN THIS!" He yelled and ran out of the house.  
  
Kaede sighed. "He'll pick whether to kill my sister or not...As for me, my sister's already dead," she said to Miroku, Sango and a still unconscious Shippo.  
  
***************  
  
Sesshoumaru stared at the mirror. He decided to spy on his brother and once he found out that his brother's wench had died he decided to not hand over the tensaiga without a bargain or fight.  
  
Sesshoumaru laughed at InuYasha. It was his fault for falling in love with humans just like their father. It disgusted him to think about it. But then again, Rin was human too. I'll make her forget she was human, he thought but with a little doubt suddenly growing inside himself.  
  
He took the mirror and went back to cave. He was content on seeing a fire blazing in front of the cave. Jakken did well, he thought and entered the cave. He found Ah Un and Rin were he left them. Rin was sleeping and Ah Un was watching the fire. Sesshoumaru picked Rin up and set the mirror down. Rin opened her eyes and saw Sesshoumaru carrying her close to the fire. She smiled and snuggled herself onto Sesshoumaru's...fluffy scarf...thing. [a/n: what? I dunno what it's called...so I call it the fluffy scarf thing! =P]  
  
He looked down at her, she was awake he told himself and he sat down by the fire Rin in his arms.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama?" Rin asked looking up at him his golden eyes looking back at her. "Does Sesshoumaru-sama love Rin-chan?"  
  
He didn't know how to respond to this. He never knew what love was like. No one ever showed him...no one ever asked him this question before, either. He continued to look at her and she continued waiting patiently for his answer.  
  
"Never mind, Sesshoumaru-sama doesn't have to answer that..." Rin said hurt showing in her eyes and she looked down. He noticed that she was hurt because he didn't answer her. Do I love her? He asked himself unsure of his answer. His mind said, no, she was a human, but his heart said yes.  
  
***************  
  
It was late at night and once again everyone was sleeping except for InuYasha. It was a new moon tonight and InuYasha was in his human form. He quietly crept back into Kaede's house and saw Kagome on the floor. He dropped to his knees took her hand in his and looked at her.  
  
"Kagome...Kagome I'm sorry," InuYasha said. "I didn't protect you when you needed it and...I guess your death was all my fault," He said tears began forming in his eyes. He forced himself not to cry by biting his lip.  
  
"I...I don't wanna kill Kikyo but...I still want you to live," He said while again biting his lip. "I've lost three people that were important to me and you were one of them..."  
  
"I swear I can be so selfish sometimes but...deep down inside I just want to let you know that..." He chuckled the thought of him saying things that she would never hear.  
  
"I just want to let you know that...I love you" He sighed. "And I've loved you ever since the day we met," and he let go of her hand and sat in a corner crying silently.  
  
Miroku heard everything that InuYasha said. He lost three people? So maybe it was...Kagome, Kikyo and...His mom? Miroku thought and silently edged his way back to his room that Kaede prepared to ponder about what he just heard.  
  
InuYasha heard the floorboard creak. He wasn't in his youkai form but his hearing was still extremely good and Miroku was known to not be so slick.  
  
"Miroku I know that's you and I know you've heard everything I've said and...I just want to let you know that if you say anything about this in the morning I'll rip your head off with my own two hands," InuYasha said staring into the darkness.  
  
Miroku gulped and ran into the room. He was scared. InuYasha laughed silently knowing that he scared Miroku and he drifted off to sleep.  
  
"So what's your decision?" Kaede asked him.  
  
"I'm killing Kikyo," InuYasha said. "You know were I can find her?"  
  
"You're really speaking the truth?" Kaede asked him knowing that InuYasha still loved Kikyo. InuYasha nodded.  
  
"I know that, that was a very hard decision but...are you sure?" Kaede asked and InuYasha nodded again.  
  
"Your funeral," Kaede said. "I'll be watching over Kagome so hurry back." [a/n: I got `your funeral` from Johnny Depp once again in Pirates of the Caribbean when he told Barbossa that blah blah blah go watch the movie =D]  
  
InuYasha set out all by himself. He didn't want company in killing Kikyo. Kagome's soul was to be brought back by him and him only. The wind blew in his face he sniffed the faint smell of Kikyo in a village to the far West. Guess I'll be going there, he thought and ran on the treetops in search of Kikyo.  
  
***************  
  
end of chapter...sorry all my chapters are short haha...they practically never make it to 5 or 6 pages on Microsoft word...they have to just reach 3 or 4...how sucky. anyway how'd you like this chapter? review please. =D.  
  
InuYasha: why do I have to kill Kikyo? -.-  
  
sh0rtxd0rksta: cuz yer the one she wants to kill. ^^  
  
InuYasha: why're you so happy? -.-  
  
sh0rtxd0rksta: cuz I am ^^  
  
InuYasha: whatever...-.-  
  
Sesshoumaru: I've decided to not say yay anymore just don't let me fall in love with Rin...*shudders*  
  
sh0rtxd0rksta: who said I was gonna make YOU fall in love with Rin? OH WELL say yay, bitch. ^^  
  
Sesshoumaru: -.-...yay...-.-  
  
sh0rtxd0rksta: =D ^^ =) =P 


	5. Chapter 5

Owari Nai Yume  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything...sux for me eh? lol  
  
RATED: Rated R for InuYasha's and other peoples bad mouths ...=P and more possible violence haha =D.  
  
Summary: Will InuYasha be able to kill Kikyo in order to take the soul that rightfully belongs to Kagome? who knows...  
  
A/N: the title of the song owari nai yume [an endless dream] is the third opening song for Inu Yasha a Feudal Fairy Tale and is sung by Aikawa Nanese...It's a nice song =D. Thus this ficcie was inspired by it. =). I'm also a fan of how Aikawa Nanese does her Japanese rock! Haha it sounds so nice...like Cherry Filters korean rock...=)  
  
HOW DO YOU LIKE IT NOW?  
  
I don't know if I will be using more lines from Pirates of the Caribbean man I gotta stop watchin that movie...=D and no people it's not for Orlando Bloom...geh...he's so...u-g-l-y sorry for all you Orli lovers...but...EW. And no it's not for Johnny Depp either...he's hella old...but makes a nice looking pirate...er...o.o; . *whistles*  
  
Life is but an endless dream and to be awaken only occurs during the time of your death...  
  
I made that quote!! do not steal it please.  
  
***************  
  
Her scent is getting stronger, InuYasha thought as he neared the village Kikyo was residing in. He jumped onto the ground with as much force that the ground gave way and made a little hole.  
  
"What a surprise," Kikyo said coming out from a house to investigate.  
  
"Heh," InuYasha grunted while flicking dirt off his nose.  
  
"Well, what are you doing here?" She asked him narrowing her eyes in hatred.  
  
"To take what doesn't belong to you," InuYasha said getting tetsusaiga ready.  
  
"And what would that be? Your heart?" She asked him coming closer.  
  
My heart? What the hell is she talking about? He thought.  
  
"You came here to get your heart back from me, is that not true?" Kikyo asked him.  
  
"Kikyo..." InuYasha said dropping tetsusaiga.  
  
"Well you're not getting it back!" Kikyo said taking out her bow and arrows and shooting InuYasha. The attack got him in the arm and pinned him to a nearby tree.  
  
"Well...back were we where when you betrayed me, eh InuYasha?" She said coming closer.  
  
"Sure, why not?" InuYasha said he smelled his own blood pouring down his arm and dripping from his fingertips.  
  
She came close to him and brushed her lips against his. She kissed him then stood back ready to shoot the final blow.  
  
"Are you ready to die?" She asked him setting her arrow against the bow.  
  
"Hell no I'm not," InuYasha said and before she let the arrow fly he ripped his arm free from the tree and grabbed Kikyo by the neck.  
  
"Well...That was...Surprising," Kikyo managed to say even though she was being strangled.  
  
"Give me back, Kagome's soul," He said shaking her.  
  
"I'm afraid..." Kikyo said looking at him.  
  
"Afraid of what?" InuYasha said shaking her.  
  
"You won't...Get it," Kikyo said and positioned her bow and arrow on top of InuYasha's heart. He noticed this but ignored it he wanted to kill her first.  
  
"And why won't I get it?" He asked her.  
  
"Because..." and she fell unconscious bow and arrow falling to the ground.  
  
"BECAUSE WHAT?" InuYasha screamed in her face not noticing that she was unconscious.  
  
"Grr...stupid bitch," InuYasha said and carried her all the way back to Kaede's house.  
  
"I brought this," He said and threw Kikyo down on the ground.  
  
"You didn't kill her?" Kaede asked him eyeing his wounds.  
  
"No, but I got her unconscious how's that?" InuYasha said.  
  
Kaede stared at the unconscious body in front of her. "That's fine I guess, but you'll have to kill her in order to get Kagome's soul out and then we'll have to put Kikyo's and Kagome's deceased bodies into a room with no cracks, or openings".  
  
"You make it sound so easy," InuYasha said glaring at Kaede who only looked up at him.  
  
"Because it is," She said through pursed lips.  
  
"No, it's not 'so easy'," InuYasha mocked. "You think it's 'easy' to kill someone you loved?"  
  
"No, I don't," Kaede said looking down.  
  
"Then shut up about it," InuYasha said and left the house to think.  
  
"That InuYasha is too rude," Kaede said and stared after him then turned her gaze to Kikyo. "Now, what do I do with you?"  
  
***************  
  
Rin began picking the spring flowers that appeared on the next day. She hummed a tune she made up about Sesshoumaru and sat down with her bouquet. She arranged the flowers and tied her ribbon to it. Her hair fell down onto her shoulders and she swiped it away from her face.  
  
"This looks good right, Rin-chan?" She asked herself and set the bouquet down to make another one. Sesshoumaru was watching Rin from a safe distance. He felt like he shouldn't approach her even though he clearly wanted to, to make sure she was all right or something. Rin got up again and sat down on a tree stump in the middle of the field. Butterflies surrounded her and when a butterfly landed on her nose she giggled as it fluttered away.  
  
"Excuse me for interrupting mi'lord but when are we leaving?" Jakken asked.  
  
Sesshoumaru looked down at the toad in front of him. "When Rin wants to leave," and he continued to watch her again.  
  
"La, la, la," Rin sang and stopped abruptly because she noticed Sesshoumaru staring at her. He noticed her looking back at him and when she smiled and waved he couldn't help but smile back.  
  
"That girl has something over our lord," Jakken said staring at the two smiling at each other. "Wonder what it is," he said and wondered if they were in love. "No, Rin's to young to be thinking about love and lord Sesshoumaru obviously would not want a human mate," he said and walked off into the field to retrieve Rin.  
  
"Yeeeees, Jakken?" Rin asked him.  
  
"Do you want to leave now, Rin?" he asked her.  
  
"Huh?" Rin asked him a confused look in her face.  
  
"Do you want to go back home, is what I meant," Jakken said looking at her two bouquets in her hands.  
  
"Oh, sure," Rin said and followed Jakken back to Sesshoumaru.  
  
***************  
  
InuYasha sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. This whole thing was making him frustrated, confused and depressed and he didn't like it not one bit.  
  
"This is a bitch," he said and stared at the rice fields that some villagers were plowing.  
  
"InuYasha?" Sango said unsure if he wanted to talk or not.  
  
"What do you want?" He asked her turning around to get a better view.  
  
"Kaede forgot to tell you that you should probably try and get tensaiga now," She informed.  
  
"Fine," InuYasha said and got up.  
  
"But, I'm coming with you," Sango said. "And Miroku and Shippo."  
  
"No, Sango and Shippo stay, Miroku comes with me," InuYasha said.  
  
"But--"  
  
"The old hag would need someone to watch the damn bodies with so you and Shippo better stay or I'll make you," InuYasha said cracking his knuckles.  
  
"Oh, fine," Sango said and marched back into the house.  
  
"Are you going to--" Kaede said but InuYasha cut her off.  
  
"Have you ever had the choice to kill someone you loved and did?" He asked her and called Miroku to get the tensaiga. "Miroku, we're leaving, come on."  
  
"We're we going?" Miroku said a frown on his face.  
  
"To get the damn tensaiga back from that brother of mine," InuYasha said and walked out the door.  
  
"Fine," Miroku said and followed InuYasha.  
  
***************  
  
Sesshoumaru sniffed the wind that passed his face. He smelled his brother's scent in it. He smiled to himself, so you're after my sword now? He asked and began to walk back to his castle.  
  
"Jakken," Sesshoumaru called and heard Jakken running down the steps to answer his master's call.  
  
"Yes, mi'lord?" he asked.  
  
"Keep Rin safe, I'm afraid there shall be bloodshed in a matter of...hours," Sesshoumaru said.  
  
"B-bloodshed, mi'lord?" Jakken stuttered but knew that Sesshoumaru was always serious.  
  
"Just do as I say," He said and heard Jakken mutter something inaudible and went off in search of Rin who he found by her garden.  
  
"Rin, lord Sesshoumaru has ordered me to keep you safe," Jakken said and she looked up from the dove she held in her fingers.  
  
"Why?" Rin asked and let the bird fly.  
  
"Because he said that in a matter of hours there shall be bloodshed," Jakken said and shuddered at the word bloodshed for heaven knows why.  
  
"Bloodshed? Who's?" Rin asked getting worried that her Sesshoumaru would get hurt.  
  
"He failed to specify, now get moving, I shall escort you to your room," he said and held out his hand for her to take. She took it and he led her to her room sealing off the door with a spell and chanting protection spells all over the place.  
  
"Why do I need so much security?" Rin asked him.  
  
"Who knows? Only lord Sesshoumaru," He said and continued with the spell chants.  
  
"Why's he like that?" Rin asked him.  
  
"Why are you asking me so many questions?" Jakken asked her getting annoyed.  
  
"Don't answer my question with a question," she said and glared at him.  
  
Jakken sighed; must he do this now? He asked himself. "Heaven knows why Sesshoumaru's silent like that."  
  
"That's not what I meant," Rin said.  
  
"Then what do you mean?" Jakken asked her getting curious.  
  
"Nothing, never mind," Rin said and plopped down onto her bed.  
  
Jakken rolled his eyes and continued chanting spells all over again.  
  
What I meant was...why's he so...cold? Rin asked herself and she stared at the ceiling.  
  
***************  
  
"Stop walking so fast," Miroku whined as he neared InuYasha.  
  
"Shut up and get moving," InuYasha snapped.  
  
"Jeez, PMS," Miroku muttered not knowing that only women get that.  
  
"What?" InuYasha said abruptly stopping and stared at Miroku not knowing what PMS was.  
  
"Nothing," Miroku said and told himself to keep his mouth shut until they reached Sesshoumaru's castle.  
  
"Whatever," InuYasha said and began to speed walk, again.  
  
They neared the castle and just as InuYasha suspected Sesshoumaru was waiting outside toukijin in hand. InuYasha took tetsusaiga out and it transformed immediately.  
  
"So, you still defend yourself with that sword father gave you?" Sesshoumaru asked.  
  
"Shut up, this is the sword that almost killed you," InuYasha said grinning.  
  
"Almost, InuYasha, almost killed me," Sesshoumaru said. "What do you want anyway? Tensaiga?" he added but a bit more icily.  
  
"How the hell do you know?" InuYasha asked him.  
  
"Let's just say...I have a way of viewing things," Sesshoumaru said readying his stance.  
  
"Whatever, stop talking so I can pry the damn tensaiga from your dead cold claws already," InuYasha said and charged at Sesshoumaru though Sesshoumaru was too fast.  
  
"I believe you need to be a bit more faster," Sesshoumaru said slicing toukijin in InuYasha's way. Toukijin's force cut through the cloth that hid InuYasha's body.  
  
"Miroku keep watching Sesshoumaru and when I cut tensaiga from Sesshoumaru unclothe your warp hole and aim it at tensaiga then when it's within your reach close it, grab tensaiga and run the hell outta here," InuYasha said and saw that Miroku nodded and watched the battle unfold before his eyes.  
  
InuYasha swung tetsusaiga aiming for tensaiga but missed and groaned in dismay because his attack only hit Sesshoumaru's fluffy scarf...thing.  
  
Sesshoumaru wanted to kill InuYasha so bad but he told himself that patience was a virtue and when he finally killed InuYasha he would pry the tetsusaiga that he longed for so badly from InuYasha's cold DEAD claws. How he'd love that. He swung toukijin once more and knocked tetsusaiga from InuYasha's hands. He laughed at InuYasha.  
  
"How can you still be so weak?" Sesshoumaru asked him and waited for InuYasha to pick up tetsusaiga so they could continue their battle...but he didn't.  
  
"InuYasha what are you doing! PICK UP TETSUSAIGA, NOW!" Miroku yelled because Kagome and Shippo weren't there to yell at InuYasha for being so stupid. "BAKA!" Miroku yelled.  
  
"What a fool you've obviously become," Sesshoumaru said in disbelief that his brother didn't pick up his sword. No matter, Sesshoumaru would obviously win anyway.  
  
"Yeah? Well you obviously have to much pride in yourself," InuYasha said charging at Sesshoumaru with his own claws. Sesshoumaru blocked with toukijin.  
  
"Just because you're a damn taiyoukai, does it look like everyone cares if you're a taiyoukai?" InuYasha said attacking Sesshoumaru with his claws that again had to be blocked. Sesshoumaru decided to stay silent. Oh how he'd love this victory over his loudmouth, stupid, annoying, diluted, despicable, embarrassing, half-breed, cowardly, big talker, noisy, nuisance of a brother. InuYasha finally realized that he couldn't attack Sesshoumaru but he didn't really want to attack him. At least...not yet that is. InuYasha clawed at Sesshoumaru with one hand stole tensaiga from its barracks with his other hand and then ran the hell outta there while grabbing tetsusaiga and Miroku.  
  
Sesshoumaru decided not to follow them. Picking a fight was not his style...he'd let his brother do that.  
  
"Our fight isn't over, coward," Sesshoumaru said and turned around. They had tensaiga...his filthy half-breed brother held tensaiga...When I get that sword back I'll be sure to wash it extremely well, he thought and made his way back to the castle.  
  
"Lord Sesshoumaru!" Jakken said running up to him. "You're not hurt...Does that mean?" Jakken said but saw that tensaiga was not in its place. "What happened to?"  
  
"InuYasha and his little monk stole it from me and ran off," Sesshoumaru put simply. "Is Rin ok?"  
  
"Yes, mi'lord Rin is fine," Jakken said.  
  
"Tell her...it's ok to go back to her garden," Sesshoumaru said and set off in the direction of his room and Jakken set off in the direction of Rin's room to tell her it was all right to go back to her garden.  
  
***************  
  
InuYasha returned to Kaede's house and dropped tensaiga by her feet.  
  
"What did you do to get it?" Kaede asked him.  
  
"Well, to put it simply I grabbed tensaiga and ran the hell outta there," he said and dropped Miroku to the floor.  
  
"Oy! Be careful, I'm a living, breathing, sexified, human being," Miroku said dusting himself off. [a/n: ooh...that rhymed...=D now say it like this...i'm a live-ing breath-ing, SEXIfiiiiiiied human be-ing. =D lmao]  
  
"Whatever," InuYasha said. "So, now I have to kill Kikyo right?"  
  
"Yes, and kill her quickly she's already beginning to stir," Kaede said and led InuYasha to the room with no cracks or openings.  
  
InuYasha walked in and saw the two bodies on the ground. One was breathing the other...was not. He picked up tetsusaiga and was about to behead Kikyo when...  
  
***************  
  
HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! CLIFFIE FOR YOU! OH YEAH! I've always wanted to do that...=D. oh and 6 pages for me! I made a new record ^^...i'm cheesy hahahaha...and...what's this? OH NO! Rin's starting to fall but isn't she a bit too young? haha...hell yeah. [Rin: WTH DO YOU MEAN TO YOUNG?] err...nothing calm down.  
  
sh0rtxd0rksta: HAHA! YOU THOUGHT I WAS GONNA MAKE FLUFFY WIN DIDN'TCHA?! HUH? HUH? I'M RIGHT HUH?  
  
Sesshoumaru: -.-  
  
InuYasha: why does Miroku get to rhyme? -.-  
  
sh0rtxd0rksta: because I wrote it ^-^  
  
Miroku: HAHAHA! I'm a live-ing, breath-ing, SEXIfiiiiiiied human be-ing! ^- ^  
  
Sesshoumaru: I wanna be a living, breathing sexified human being... .  
  
InuYasha: -.- o.o O.O o.o -.-  
  
sh0rtxd0rksta: NO! YOU CAN'T! buuuut you can be a live-ing, breath-ing, SEXIfiiiiiiied er...demon be-ing?  
  
InuYasha: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HIM? SEXIFIED? OH PLEASE! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! *pisses in pants *  
  
Miroku: SHUT UP! *whacks InuYasha with staff* =(  
  
InuYasha: @.@ ... x.x  
  
Sesshoumaru: YAY! ^-^  
  
sh0rtxd0rksta: errr...stay tuned for more of...dun dun duuun...OWARI NAI YUME! ^-^  
  
Sesshoumaru: yay....  
  
sh0rtxd0rksta: o.o  
  
Sesshoumaru: whadda you looking at? =(  
  
sh0rtxd0rksta: nothing.... 


	6. Chapter 6

Owari Nai Yume  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything...sux for me eh? lol  
  
RATED: Rated R for InuYasha's and other peoples bad mouths ...=P and more possible violence haha =D and maybe a lemon or two...hahaha.  
  
Summary: ...can't think of one for this chappie...  
  
A/N: the title of the song owari nai yume [an endless dream] is the third opening song for Inu Yasha a Feudal Fairy Tale and is sung by Aikawa Nanese...It's a nice song =D. Thus this ficcie was inspired by it. =). I'm also a fan of how Aikawa Nanese does her Japanese rock! Haha it sounds so nice...like Cherry Filters korean rock...=)  
  
...CLIFFIES ARE FUUUUUUN! =D...and so is violence...er...you didn't get that from me o.o;  
  
Life is but an endless dream and to be awaken only occurs during the time of your death...  
  
I made that quote!! do not steal it please.  
  
***************  
  
He picked up tetsusaiga and was about to behead Kikyo when she popped up and grabbed his arm.  
  
"KIKYO! WHAT?! OMG YOU'RE CONSCIOUS!" InuYasha said and broke free of Kikyo's hold.  
  
"Kikyo? InuYasha what are you talking about? I'm Kagome," she said and gave him an eerie look.  
  
"Nooo, bitch, you're Kikyo," InuYasha said pointing at her body. Kikyo...er...Kagome looked down at her body and screamed.  
  
"OMG! I am Kikyo..." She said and fainted.  
  
"InuYasha I heard screaming! Have you not beheaded her yet?" Kaede said running in to find a fainted Kikyo/Kagome whatever.  
  
"She-she...SHE POPPED UP, GRABBED MY ARM, STATED SHE WAS KAGOME, LOOKED AT HERSELF, SCREAMED, AND FAINTED!!!" InuYasha said freaking out.  
  
"I thought something like this would happen," Kaede said. "Kill her now before the soul switches back to Kikyo's control," Kaede ordered.  
  
"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE?!" InuYasha screamed.  
  
Kaede sighed. "Must I explain everything to you?"  
  
InuYasha nodded.  
  
"Well first of all, Kagome's part of the soul is taking over Kikyo's body but who knows how long? I suggest you kill her now and I'll help bring the soul over to Kagome's body then you kill the soul takers and the soul goes back into Kagome's body," Kaede said simply.  
  
"OK?" InuYasha said not really getting it but he brought tetsusaiga up to Kikyo's throat once more.  
  
"Sorry," he muttered and beheaded her. Kaede moved fast as she brought a necklace out and chanted for the soul to follow her to Kagome's body. Luckily, it did and it stayed there lingering over Kagome.  
  
"Now, InuYasha the tensaiga, NOW!" Kaede ordered and InuYasha brought tensaiga out, killed the soul takers and the soul went back into Kagome.  
  
Kagome gasped as she woke up. Steadying her eyes she looked up to see InuYasha staring at her.  
  
"I had the strangest dream," she said and got up.  
  
***************  
  
Sesshoumaru watched the whole scene before him. Rin was chasing Jakken with the staff of heads and Jakken was running from it. It was peculiarly funny if you looked at it at that angle. But Sesshoumaru thought it was a waste of his time. First of all Jakken should be more careful around children.  
  
Rin stopped and took her stance readying the staff of heads to lash at Jakken. When Jakken came close enough Rin ordered the staff to put Jakken on fire and it did. Rin laughed at Jakken who was running around with his head on fire.  
  
"AAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!!!" Jakken said and tripped into Rin's pond and then emerged his head scorched and black. Rin put the staff of heads down and looked at Sesshoumaru to see if she made him laugh...she didn't.  
  
"RIN! WHAT WAS THAT ABOUT?" Jakken said picking up his staff and looking up at Rin.  
  
"Er...Dunno?" Rin said and walked inside the castle.  
  
"Such a silly girl," Jakken said and stared at her. "Why do you keep her around?" He asked Sesshoumaru.  
  
Sesshoumaru glared at him. "For the exact same reason I keep you around," and he turned and walked into the castle following Rin's footsteps.  
  
"Why do you keep me around?" Jakken asked Sesshoumaru's back.  
  
Rin went into her room and didn't notice that she was being followed so she shut the paper screen in front of Sesshoumaru's face. Sesshoumaru stared at the screen and then opened it.  
  
Rin looked at Sesshoumaru he never bothered to be in her room. Why's Sesshoumaru-sama in my room? Rin asked then blushed at the thought. He came over to her and tilted her head up.  
  
"Don't love me, all you'll ever get from loving me is sadness so I advice you not to love me anymore," Sesshoumaru said looking into her eyes. He could tell she was confused and a little hurt. Rin was not the kind to hide her feelings, her emotions, herself. Rin pushed herself away from him and curled onto her bed. Sesshoumaru took this chance to leave and he did.  
  
***************  
  
"Kagome! You're back!" Shippo squealed and clung to her leg.  
  
"Yeah! Hi, Shippo," Kagome said smiling at him. She felt arms around her neck and turned to see Miroku.  
  
"FINALLY," he said and hugged her not knowing that he was strangling her.  
  
"Miroku, baka, you're strangling her," Sango said dragging him away from Kagome.  
  
"Sorry," Miroku said and sat down on Sango's lap she pushed him off and he landed face first onto the wooden floor.  
  
"Oww..." Miroku said and rubbed his cheek.  
  
Kagome laughed at the two. They should be a couple, she thought.  
  
"Man, I'm so glad to be back!" She said looking at InuYasha.  
  
"Huh? Oh, yeah sure, I guess," he said looking at Kikyo's grave through the window.  
  
"Oh, InuYasha..." Kagome said and put her arms around him.  
  
"Irk...Kagome, what are you doing?" He asked her surprised of her actions.  
  
"Hugging you," she said and looked out the window with him.  
  
InuYasha wouldn't say it but, he was glad Kagome was with him again.  
  
"STOP HOGGING HER INUYASHA!" Shippo said and bopped him on the head.  
  
"He's not 'hogging' me, Shippo, I'm hogging him!" Kagome said and put her head on InuYasha's back.  
  
This is just all too familiar, InuYasha thought. This is what Kikyo did to me whenever I got sad...InuYasha thought. HOLD UP, I am not sad, InuYasha told himself over and over in his mind.  
  
"Huh?" Shippo said confused, shrugged it off and went outside to explore.  
  
"Kagome...I know you're back and all but...Can you just...Not hug me," InuYasha said to her unlocked her arms from his waist.  
  
"Why?" Kagome asked him.  
  
"Because, I..." InuYasha said looking for words. "Said so," was all he could muster.  
  
"Well, that's not good enough for me," Kagome said but stopped hugging him nonetheless.  
  
"Whatever," InuYasha said and shifted his gaze to Kagome.  
  
"Kagome I--" he started to say but Shippo's screaming cut him off.  
  
"I FOUND KIRARA!" Shippo yelled and brought Kirara in to Sango.  
  
"You did? How?" Sango said taking Kirara into her arms and hugging her. Kirara called out in protest but Sango didn't hear.  
  
"Well actually she found me but, I was walking along the village and she popped out and tackled me and I thought she was gonna eat me but then I figured out that she was Kirara," he said with a smile.  
  
"THANK YOU!" Sango said and gave Shippo a little peck on the cheek.  
  
"If I found Kirara would you have given me a little peck on the cheek?" Miroku asked her longingly.  
  
"No," Sango said.  
  
"Why? You gave Shippo one," Miroku said.  
  
Sango chose to ignore that and let Kirara down.  
  
"Women," Miroku said and stalked away.  
  
"Hm? What were you saying InuYasha?" Kagome asked him.  
  
"Heh, nothing," InuYasha said and went back to staring out the window.  
  
"Ok," Kagome said and sat down on the ground to stretch. Ever since she came back her limbs were stiff and she couldn't really walk. She needed to get her blood flowing again.  
  
"I'm going to the hot spring," Kagome said and picked up her bag to walk there.  
  
"Oh, Kagome wait! I need a bath, too," Sango said and followed Kagome.  
  
***************  
  
Dinner came and dinner went. There was no talking there never was any talking just silent spoonfuls to the mouth. But today was different. Rin chewed slowly figuring out the taste of Jakken's burned curry. She watched Sesshoumaru take his first spoonful and basically his last.  
  
"Jakken," Sesshoumaru said and swallowed. "You're not cooking anymore". Rin snorted into her food. Sesshoumaru and Jakken looked at her with curry coming out of her mouth. Rin quickly noticed this and wiped the food from her mouth.  
  
"Then, mi'lord who is to cook?" Jakken asked.  
  
"Rin," Sesshoumaru said and looked at her. She could feel her cheeks burn but covered them with the sleeve of her kimono.  
  
"But she can't cook, either!" Jakken whined because he didn't want a little girl taking over his job.  
  
"I'll learn," Rin said in protest. Sesshoumaru got out of his chair and went outside.  
  
"Lord Sesshoumaru you haven't finished your dinner!" Jakken called out.  
  
"Give it to the youkai," he said.  
  
"Excuse me," Rin said and went after Sesshoumaru. She found him gazing up at the stars.  
  
"What did you mean, earlier today?" Rin asked him. He ignored her and she came closer to him.  
  
"Do you want me gone?" she asked him again, still no answer.  
  
"Why don't you ever talk to me for more then a few minutes?" she asked him and he looked at her. She waited to see if he would answer but he didn't.  
  
"Why do you keep me around? Why did you ever revive me?" she asked and asked he still didn't give her an answer.  
  
"If you don't answer me...I'm leaving," she said and looked up at him reluctantly but he didn't show any emotions, he didn't show anything, he just stared at her. Golden eyes boring into big brown ones. She tried reading them but to no avail. He just wouldn't show anything.  
  
Rin walked towards her room. "I guess I'm leaving," she told herself and began to pack the things she would need. Once she was done she looked for Sesshoumaru and found him were she left him except he had something in his hands. She couldn't figure out what it was until she stood right next to him. It was a dagger. He handed it to her and she took it in her hands. The cold blade touching her warm skin gave her chills.  
  
"Use it to protect yourself," was all he said and she nodded.  
  
"Well, I guess this is goodbye," she said and walked away into the forest. Sesshoumaru would remember this day as the day Rin vanished from his life because from that point he never saw her again.  
  
***************  
  
well I guess that's it for this chapter...stay tuned for more. Did you guys like that part? Review and tell me if you did. If you wanna read more about Rin and Sesshoumaru then review telling me so and maybe just maybe I'll write a little story about them, sounds good, eh? hmm...not really.  
  
InuYasha: why did Rin go away?  
  
sh0rtxd0rksta: cuz fluffy didn't give her what she wanted even though she was 10 and it would be extremely WRONG.  
  
InuYasha: OOOOOH.  
  
Sesshoumaru: ...-.-...  
  
InuYasha: why did you write that part?  
  
sh0rtxd0rksta: cuz I was listening to Japanese/Korean/English slow jams hahaha.  
  
InuYasha: OOOOOOH.  
  
Sesshoumaru: shuddup *smacks inuyasha*  
  
InuYasha: *falls to the ground*  
  
sh0rtxd0rksta: THANK YOU! ^^  
  
Sesshoumaru: -.- don't make me smack you too.  
  
sh0rtxd0rksta: o.o; er...*backs away very slowly then runs*  
  
Sesshoumaru: ^^ 


	7. Chapter 7

Owari Nai Yume  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything...sux for me eh? lol  
  
RATED: Rated R for InuYasha's and other peoples bad mouths ...=P and more possible violence haha =D and maybe a lemon or two...hahaha.  
  
Summary: there's two inuyashas...WHAT? makes no sense...  
  
A/N: the title of the song owari nai yume [an endless dream] is the third opening song for Inu Yasha a Feudal Fairy Tale and is sung by Aikawa Nanese...It's a nice song =D. Thus this ficcie was inspired by it. =). I'm also a fan of how Aikawa Nanese does her Japanese rock! Haha it sounds so nice...like Cherry Filters korean rock...=)  
  
...i have no clue were this fic is heading...  
  
Life is but an endless dream and to be awaken only occurs during the time of your death...  
  
I made that quote!! do not steal it please.  
  
***************  
  
"Sango, I think you should tell Miroku how you feel about him," Kagome told Sango as they were walking back from the hot springs.  
  
"Really?" Sango asked her.  
  
"Yeah, so that you two can stop flirting with each other and get together because I know you want to," Kagome said.  
  
"It's that obvious?" Sango grumbled and looked at her fingers.  
  
"Yep," Kagome said cheerfully and walked on.  
  
"You should tell your feelings to InuYasha, too," Sango told her.  
  
"Well...I'm working on it but it's too hard. He basically thinks about Kikyo all the time," Kagome said.  
  
"Maybe he's trying to get over her?" Sango suggested.  
  
"Yeah, maybe," Kagome said and they walked back to Kaede's house.  
  
"We're back!" Sango and Kagome called out but no one was home.  
  
"That's strange," Sango said looking around. Kirara came from under a table and hopped onto Sango's shoulder.  
  
"InuYasha? Shippo?" Kagome called.  
  
"Miroku! I wanna kiss yooou!" Sango called out and she thought it would work but it didn't. Kagome looked at her friend wide-eyed.  
  
"It was worth a try," Sango shrugged and sat down. "Oh well, don't worry Kagome, their men, I suppose they'll be back when their stomachs grumble."  
  
"Yeah," Kagome said but she doubted it.  
  
***************  
  
"InuYasha, where're we going? Sango and Kagome are probably worried sick about me," Miroku said but kept following InuYasha.  
  
"Who said I wanted you to follow me?" InuYasha said arrogantly.  
  
"Well, I did, basically," Miroku said and walked on.  
  
"Go back, I don't want you following me," InuYasha said.  
  
"But I--"  
  
"I said go back!" InuYasha said taking tetsusaiga out.  
  
"Irk...Well if you insist," Miroku said and ran through the tall grass to get back to Kaede's house.  
  
"Damn, monk," InuYasha said and began cutting down the grass that surrounded a cave.  
  
"I'm home," he said and entered it.  
  
***************  
  
"Miroku!" Kagome said and ran out to him Sango following.  
  
"Hey," Miroku said and grabbed Sango by the waist.  
  
"Where's InuYasha?" Kagome asked him.  
  
"He uh, he went somewhere," Miroku said.  
  
"Oh, ok," Kagome said and went back inside Kaede's house.  
  
"Miroku can I..." Sango said mustering up her bravery. "Talk to you?"  
  
He nodded at her and grinned at himself. She was finally warming up to him. She led him over to a tree and pushed him down.  
  
"Ooh, kinky," Miroku said and dragged Sango down with him. She blushed deeply and looked at him only to find him grinning at her. She turned her head away and not knowing what to do.  
  
"Well? What do you want to tell me?" Miroku asked her sliding his hand across her face.  
  
"Uhm...I love you," she said and kissed him deeply. Miroku instantly caught on and kissed her back with as much force as he could muster. When they were done kissing repeatedly they smiled at each other.  
  
"You're a good kisser," Sango said breathlessly.  
  
"Thanks, likewise," he said and got up sticking his hand out to her. "Coming?" he asked and she nodded.  
  
***************  
  
InuYasha threw rocks out of the cave. He was getting very, very impatient. Where the hell did I put it? He asked himself and threw more rocks...er...boulders out of the cave.  
  
"There you are you little twerp," he said and picked up what he was looking for. He dusted it off and went out of the cave. The cave has been his home ever since his mother died...ever since the villagers ran him out of their village when he was 5. He looked at the cave once more and looked down at the jade comb he had in his hands; his mothers jade comb.  
  
He stuck the comb in his pocket and walked back to the village. He didn't know why he wanted to keep the comb, maybe it was because it still had his mothers scent? He walked into Kaede's house and found Sango and Miroku on the floor all over each other.  
  
"Get a room," he said and walked into the kitchen where he found Kagome.  
  
"Hey you," Kagome said sipping her tea.  
  
"Hey you, yourself," he said and took a seat across from her.  
  
"Where'd you go off to?" Kagome asked him.  
  
Why must this woman be so nosy? InuYasha asked himself and he shrugged, "Nowhere special."  
  
"Mmmhmm," Kagome said and put her now empty cup on the table. They looked at each other for a second before Kagome blushed madly and looked away from him finding interest in a dent on the table.  
  
Heh, she likes me, he thought and smirked. "So when are you going home?" he asked her.  
  
"Dunno," Kagome said still staring at the dent. Does he want me gone or something? She asked herself.  
  
"How do you not know? I'm sure you're mom's worried," he said to her.  
  
He's acting like he wants me gone, Kagome thought again. "I dunno...Maybe she is," Kagome said and got up. "The wells not too far from here I guess I'll take your idea and go home for a bit," Kagome said and exited Kaede's house taking her bag with her.  
  
As she was walking InuYasha popped up beside her. What is he doing? She asked herself.  
  
"I'm gonna walk you there," InuYasha said taking her hand in his.  
  
OMG, he's holding my hand, Kagome thought and turned a deep shade of crimson. They walked for a while and when they got to the well they said their goodbyes and she jumped.  
  
Kagome appeared on her side of the well. She sighed although it pained her to leave InuYasha behind she was glad to be home. She saw Buyo, her cat pass by the entrance and she fully got herself out of the well and walked home to the shrine. When she got home she could see that her mother, grandfather and brother had company. He was a young man, with shiny, silvery, white, long and flowy hair. She quickly dismissed him and went into her room.  
  
She breathed in the smell, how she missed it and picked up Buyo. He purred and she set him down on her bed. She decided to change out of her dirty school uniform and perhaps take a shower. When she finished with her shower she went outside only to find another young man that looked like the exact same replica of InuYasha. She stopped, as he looked her up and down. She was only wearing a towel and her hair was dripping wet.  
  
"Oh, Kagome, glad you're awake, this is InuYasha," Her mother said and pointed at him.  
  
***************  
  
"Mi'lord," Jakken said coming up to Sesshoumaru. "Rin has gone missing," he informed.  
  
"I know," Sesshoumaru said and looked down at the toad.  
  
"Should I send out a search party to look for her?" Jakken asked worried that Rin would be hurt.  
  
"No need, she chose to leave," Sesshoumaru said and walked around the garden.  
  
"Chose to?" Jakken said confused.  
  
The next day came and Sesshoumaru noticed that he missed Rin. He didn't know why, because he thought her as always being a nuisance, until now. He went through the day without her smile, her laughter, and just plain her. It drove him crazy but he realized he should get over her and continue on with his life after all she was just a normal human being. No, she's not normal, he thought. She has youkai influence, he thought again and growled disgusted that he was thinking of her for the third time today.  
  
Everywhere he went he smelled her scent, heard her voice even though he knew she was far away by now. He had to go on with his life damn it! He didn't need her he didn't need Rin for him to be able to live. And yet, somehow he knew he'd never be the same for when she left she took a part of him with her.  
  
***************  
  
Rin looked around the forest wondering which way to go. She was lost, hungry, and scared. She fingered the dagger that Sesshoumaru gave her and her index finger stopped at the point. It was extremely sharp and she accidentally pricked her finger on it. She sucked on her finger hoping the blood would ease and she moved on into the forest.  
  
She didn't want to say it aloud but she knew that she missed Sesshoumaru, Ah Un and Jakken. She sighed as she regretted her decision and took the road turning right. She walked along the forest floor picking up mushrooms and berries as she went. She absentmindedly bumped into someone and muttered a sorry.  
  
He turned around and looked at her.  
  
Just a kid, he thought as he looked at her.  
  
"What are you looking at?" He asked her and she turned around.  
  
He's a wolf youkai...he's probably gonna eat me, Rin thought and started to run but felt a hand on her back. Ok, he IS gonna eat me, she thought again and felt herself get lifted from the ground.  
  
"Yer, cute," he said as he stared at her. She stared back into his silver eyes, reading him, trying to guess what he was thinking. But she couldn't, she wasn't Sesshoumaru. She didn't even guess that he was going to take her away into his cave until he started running.  
  
"Where're you taking me?" Rin asked him.  
  
"My cave, obviously," he said and pointed to a big gray thing in the distance.  
  
"Oh," Rin said and looked at the ground. At least you've got somewhere to stay, she thought hopefully.  
  
***************  
  
har har har...don't ask. anyways...i guess that's it for chapter 7 hehe yeahs and oh there's two inuyashas!! har har...and uhm...inu and fluffy are sick so they won't be doing their normal routine around the computer haha no yay for you...=) bye bye.  
  
Miroku: can I be the next yay?  
  
sh0rtxd0rksta: no that's not yer role...  
  
Miroku: ...  
  
sh0rtxd0rksta: well, it's not. =P  
  
Miroku: ...i know... 


End file.
